bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Foley/Character Sheet
Biographical Information ' Full Name Pronunciation - Erin McDougal Foley Meaning - Set Age - 16 Certified Birthdate - June 2 1990 Astrological Sign - Chinese Zodiac - Gender - Male Aliases & Preferred Nicknames – (explain how they got them or who they got them from) Ethnicity- Caucasian '''Physical Description ' Hair Color - Ginger Eye Color - Brown Weight – Height - Typical Clothing Wear : (explain use for all outfits) Figure/Build - Average Distinguishing Features/Scars/ or Birthmarks – Explain: Tattoos: Piercings: Frequently Worn Jewelry: 'Personal Information ' Current Living Arrangements - Originated from - Traveled Territories - Hobbies - Fears – Religion/Beliefs – *Previously: ' (if you're characters haven't changed their religion delete both the Previously and Currently text.) ' *Currently: ' (if you're characters haven't changed their religion delete both the Previously and Currently text.) ' Why?: 'Health Behaviors ' Physical Ailments/ Disabilities/ Issues – Addiction(s) Drugs, Smoking, Alcohol, Other Why?: Any regular medication taken? – 'Chronological Information ' Profession - Likes - Dislikes - Goals/Ambitions – Most Instructive/Painful/Memorable Experience - Story behind experience: Weapons/Equipments - 'Personal Attributes ' Personality - Strengths - Weaknesses - Good Habits - Bad Habits - Fetishes/Strange Behaviors - Stereotype - As you know them better(and you like them) : As you know them better(and you hate them) : Ratings on Personal Qualities '' '(don't go overboard make reasonable stats for your character) ' Physical Strength : 0/10 here Attractive : 0/10 here Honesty : 0/10 here Rule Abiding : 0/10 here Sociability : 0/10 here '''Bullworth Academy Information ' Reason for enrolling: Clique - Standing and Rank in Social Circle - Room Number – Roommate(s)- Favorite Subject(s) – Why?: Least Favorite Subject(s) – Why?: Favorite Teacher – Why?: Least Favorite Teacher – Why?: 'Knowledgeability ' '(don't go overboard make reasonable stats for your character) ' '(if you're having trouble with this particular section, take a look at the example sheet listed in the artist description) ' Language(s) – Schooling Level - Expertise – Chemistry - Math - English - Geography - Politics/Law - Economy - Cooking/Culinary - Shop - Botany/Biology - Mythology - Art - Photography - Reading Level - Overall Intelligence Level(s) - '' '(delete the ones that don't apply to your character, please) (pick just one to two levels and research them don't just pick it because it sounds right) ' Intrapersonal , Logical-Mathematical, Spatial, Linguistic, Bodily kinesthetic, Musical, Interpersonal, Naturalistic, and Existential. '''Relationships Statuses ' '(once you list characters here, delete them from the other list near the end of this information sheet, makes things less confusing) ' ''' (Also, please describe the relationships of you're character with other characters) Trusted Companions '' Closest Friend(s) – Friend(s) - ''Hated Rivals '' Worst Enemies – Intolerable Students - ''Harmless Acquaintances '' Tolerated Students - Tolerated Townsfolk - ''Hot Encounters '' Hinted Attractions - Crush(es) - Lover(s) - Ex(s) - '''Extra Information ' Eating Habits Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore – Favorite Food(s): Favorite Drink(s): Disliked Food(s): Disliked Drink(s): Added Information ' Proclaimed Theme Song(s) - Scent – Favorite Color: Favorite Season: Favorite Animal: Favorite Music Genre: ''Most Memorable Quote – '' ' Various Quotes Through Interaction : ' '''Walking around – ' 'When the fire alarm goes off – ' '''Greetings Good Terms: Bad Terms: Saying goodbye – ' Good Terms: Bad Terms: '''When Flirted With – ' Good Terms: Bad Terms: 'Watching a fight – ' 'Attacking – ' 'While Fighting – ' 'Chasing someone – ' 'Out of breath – ' 'When hidden from – ' 'Kneed in the groin – (delete if this section or sheet is filled out for a female) ' 'Knocked out – ' 'Stink bomb explodes – ' Opinions on students who reside at Bullworth Academy– (in alphabetical order) '(if you already listed a character below in the friends, enemies, or acquaintances section don't forget to take them off this list please, we don't want you repeating the relationship over again) ' '' 'Bullies ' '' Davis White: Ethan Robinson: Russell Northrop: Tom Gurney: Trent Northwick: Troy Miller: Wade Martin: '' ' Greasers ' '' Hal Esposito: Johnny Vincent: Lefty Mancini: Lola Lombardi: Lucky De Luca: Norton Williams: Peanut Romano: Ricky Pucino: Vance Medici: '' ' Jocks ' '' Bo Jackson: Casey Harris: Damon West: Dan Wilson: Juri Karamazov: Kirby Olsen: Luis Luna: Mandy Wiles: Ted Thompson: '' 'Nerds ' '' Algernon Papadopoulos: Beatrice Trudeau: Bucky Pasteur: Corneilus Johnson: Donald Anderson: Earnest Jones: Fatty Johnson: Melvin O'Connor: Thad Carlson: ''Non-Cliques'' Angie Ng: Christy Martin: Constantinos Brakus: Eunice Pound: Gary Smith: '(delete if character appears at the school after Jimmy wins the school over, people seem to forget Gary was expelled, if you have an idea however to bring him back to Bullworth keep him here) ' Gloria Jackson: Gordon Wakefield: Ivan Alexander: Jimmy Hopkins: Karen Johnson: Lance Jackson: Melody Adams: Pedro De La Hoya: Pete Kowalski: Ray Hughes: Sheldon Thompson: Trevor Moore: '' ''' Preppies '' Bif Taylor: Bryce Montrose: Chad Morris: Derby Harrington: Gord Vendome: Justin Vandervelde: Parker Ogilvie: Pinky Gauthier: Tad Spencer: ''Opinion on Adults who teach and patrol at Bullworth Academy – (in alphabetical order) '' Miss Danvers: Miss Peters: Mr. Burton: (delete if your original character entered Bullworth after Jimmy's final take over) Mr. Galloway: Mr. Hattrick: (delete if your original character entered Bullworth after Jimmy's final take over) Mr. Luntz: Mr. Matthews: Mr. Wiggins: Mrs. Carvin: Mrs. MacRae: Mrs Peabody: Ms. Phillips: Neil: ''Prefects – '' Edward Seymour II: Karl Branting: Max MacTavish: Seth Kolbe: Opinions on People in the cities of Bullworth – (in alphabetical order) ' '' '' ' Townies ' '' Clint (aka Henry): Duncan: Edgar Munsen: Gurney: Jerry: Leon: Omar Romero: Otto Tyler: Zoe Taylor: ' (Zoe is allowed to be moved because it's unsure whether she might be a Townie still or a Bully due to her uniform choice when she is re-enrolled.) ' ''Residents in the city of Bullworth – ' Bethany Jones: Denny: Dr. Bambillo: Krakauer: Mihailovich: Miss Abby: Mr. Brekindale: Mr. Buckingham: Mr. Castillo: Mr. Doolin: Mr. Huntingdon: Mr. Johnson: Mr. Martin: Mr. Ramirez: Mr. Salvatore: Mr. Smith: Mr. Sullivan: Ms. Rushinski Mrs. Lisburn: Osborne: Category:Original Character Sheets